Elección del Corazón
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Han pasado ya 9 años desde que Sesshomaru la dejo en la aldea cuando apenas era una niña, sin embargo Rin no siente que ese sea su sitio, además esta cercana a cumplir 18 años y continua sin pretendiente aun cuando se convirtió en una joven de gran belleza no a aceptado a ningún chico de la aldea pues secretamente espera que aquel hermoso youkai regrese por ella.


**Hola chicas esta vez les traigo una creacion nacida de mi mente mientras buscaba imágenes de Inuyasha y Kagome en google. Los que vieron Kanketsu-Hen seguramente se quedaron con muchas dudas sobre ¿Por qué Sesshomaru dejo a Rin con Kaede? Apuesto que sí.**

**Bien este OS es como una pequeña "Continuación" Nuevamente como un post-manga pero aquí pasaron ya 9 años desde ese momento y todo es contado desde el punto de vista de Rin.**

**Este OS contiene lemon por eso es clasificación "M" si eres menor de edad y aun así lo lees queda bajo tu responsabilidad ¿Ok?**

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi sin embargo la idea de esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad digan NO al plagio.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Les recuerdo además que pueden visitar también mis otras creaciones.**

**Tú Eres Mí Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Más que una noche de Alcohol**

**Inocente Seducción**

"_**Cuando se es pequeño los que nos rodean piensan que nuestras elecciones. Son fáciles como que vestido usar o con cual muñeca jugar. Pero no todas nuestras decisiones se obtienen pensando con la cabeza las mejores y más cuando hay de por medio, algo tan sagrado como lo es el amor… No hay nada mejor que la…"**_

_**Elección del Corazón**_

Me levanté apenas sentí que los rayos de sol me acariciaban el rostro, tallándome los ojos para habituarme más pronto a la luz. Salí del futon despojándome de la yukata amarilla que me cubría, cambiándolo por un kimono tradicional en color naranja con algunas figuras y con el obi blanco. Al estar vestida tome una fina peineta de marfil con la cual me dediqué a cepillar mi larga cabellera; deshaciendo con paciencia los nudos mientras me dejaba llevar por un recuerdo doloroso que continuaba oprimiéndome el corazón.

_Al fin aquel monstruo llamado Naraku había dejado de existir gracias a la valentía de la señorita Kagome. Ver a como los aldeanos reconstruían la aldea por todos los destrozos que había generado esa última batalla, me hizo recordar un poco el día que presencie como aquellos bandidos mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor. _

_Rápidamente despejé ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, después de todo ya era cosa del pasado. A partir de hoy estaría junto al señor Sesshomaru para siempre… Eso le había pedido a todas las estrellas fugaces que vi durante nuestros viajes._

_Y decían que entre más veces pides algo especialmente con todo el corazón, más posibilidades hay de que se cumpla. Estaba jugando con Shippo cuando su voz llego a mis oídos._

—_Rin ven aquí.-llamó._

— _¿Si?- dije._

—_Es hora de irnos.-contestó._

—_Está bien, solo me despediré de todos y…-Lo siguiente que escuché no me lo esperaba._

—_Tú te quedaras a vivir aquí, con los humanos Kaede acepto recibirte.-informó con voz neutral._

—_Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero ir con usted señor Sesshomaru…-pedí._

—_No te estoy preguntando te quedaras aquí y se acabó.-hablo tranquilamente._

— _¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme! Quiero permanecer a su lado…-casi implore._

—_Yo no te quiero junto a mí, quédate con los tuyos.-mencionó._

—_Usted… ¿No me quiere?-me atreví a preguntar con la voz temblorosa._

—_No.-respondió._

_Aquella respuesta me dolió hasta lo más hondo de mi pequeño corazón, y lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer de mis ojos, nublándome la vista. Mientras aquel demonio que había hecho tanto por mí se perdía en el horizonte._

_Dejándome con una gran y torturante duda ¿Volvería a verlo algún día?_

_Ya han pasado nueve años de eso…-_pensé terminándome de cepillar.

Aunque todos eran amables conmigo y me hacían sentir como una más. La verdad era que seguía sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Claro Kaede-Sama era muy buena conmigo me enseño todo lo que se de remedios y plantas medicinales, además de cómo atender a una mujer cuando está dando a luz, en caso de una emergencia.

— ¡Rin!-Ese gritó me saco de mis recuerdos y reflexiones.

— ¿Qué sucede Sango?-pregunté mientras me ponía de pie.

—La anciana Kaede te necesita, Kagome está en labor de parto.-respondió.

Salí con premura de mi cabaña y la seguí. Muchas cosas fueron cambiando a lo largo de los años, la señorita Kagome pudo volver después de tres años. Ella e Inuyasha-Sama se casaron una semana después de su regreso este era ya su cuarto hijo.

Apenas llegue a su cabaña me lave las manos en una palangana de agua fría, y después prepare varios paños húmedos colocándole uno en la frente.

—Qué bueno… que llegaste Rin.-hablo Kagome entre jadeos.

—Tranquila aun te queda un poco más de tiempo, inhala y exhala para que no te agotes.- dije.

—Iré por más agua.-hablo Kaede.

—Si.-musité.

Unos cuantos minutos después de quedarme sola con Sango y Kagome en la cabaña. La futura madre estaba lista para dar a luz.

—Bien cuando sientas una contracción, puja fuerte Kagome.-indiqué.

—Me duele… ¡Ay!-gritó.

—Lo haces bien Kagome.-animaba Sango.

Después de ese último esfuerzo recibí al bebé escuchando un llanto fuerte y sonoro. Era un hermoso niño de piel blanca como su madre, cabello plateado y ojos cafés, por supuesto un par de pequeñas orejitas idénticas a las de su padre adornaban su cabecita. Se lo pase a Sango para que lo limpiara justo entonces entro el orgulloso padre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó a su esposa.

—Muy bien, amor.-contestó Kagome con el pequeño en brazos.

—Felicidades, yo debo volver con Miroku y los niños.-comunicó Sango mientras salía.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaran?-inquirí curiosa.

—Asahi, ese será su nombre.-contestó Kagome acunándolo con ternura contra su pecho.

En ese momento me sentí como una "Intrusa" así que decidí retirarme del lugar sin hacer ruido alguno. Afuera me interceptaron tres preocupados y traviesos cachorros.

El mayor Inuno de cuatro años era claramente una copia exacta de su abuelo paterno, por el cual le habían dado ese nombre. De piel un tanto oscura, ojos dorados, cabellos plateados, pero lo que más lo distinguía de sus hermanos era que él poseía esas marcas liliáceas en sus mejillas, característica que solo poseían los demonios perros completos.

La siguiente Izayoi de tres años era una niña de gran belleza heredada de su madre y de su abuela. De piel blanca, cabellos azabaches, y ojos dorados con un corazón muy dulce.

Luego estaba la pequeña Aiko de un año que era una copia idéntica de su padre. Con sus mismos ojos y cabellos plateados, inclusive sus gestos cuando se molestaba. Todos tenían sobre sus cabecitas esas tiernas orejitas.

— ¿Cómo esta mamá?-preguntaron unísonos.

—Está bien, tranquilos esta con su nuevo hermanito.-contesté.

— ¡Gracias Rin!-exclamaron a coro.

Después de decir eso los vi entrar a su casa, la verdad le tenía cierta envidia a Sango y Kagome. Pues ellas ya tenían su familia pero sobre todo a alguien que las amaba, que estaba siempre a su lado, en cambio yo continuaba sola y así seguiría para siempre.

Dentro de dos semanas cumpliría dieciocho años y continuaba sin pretendiente. Según Kaede-Sama me había convertido en una joven muy hermosa de largo cabello negro, piel blanca nívea, unos grandes ojos marrones enmarcados por unas rizadas pestañas, y labios rosados. Pecho generoso, cintura de avispa y piernas torneadas.

Debía ser cierto pues a partir de los quince años, varios jóvenes de la aldea comenzaron a darme regalos como muestra de su deseo por cortejarme. Pero los rechace a todos, ya que me di cuenta de que amaba a Sesshomaru…

Al darme cuenta había llegado a un pequeño riachuelo que estaba cerca de la aldea. Era un día más que esplendido el cielo estaba de un azul pálido el sol brillaba en lo alto, mientras las nubes blancas se mecían por el ligero viento que soplaba. Deje mis zapatos a un lado, y me senté en la orilla arremangándome el kimono hasta la altura de las rodillas; metiendo los pies al rio buscando relajarme cerré los ojos.

—Rin.-escuché que me llamaba esa voz tan familiar.

Abrí lentamente los ojos saqué los pies del agua y me puse los zapatos de vuelta. Creí que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, pero cuando gire la cara lo vi era él Sesshomaru estaba mirándome.

Durante esos años siempre me envió muchos regalos con Jaken pero jamás hizo acto de presencia, incluso tenía miedo de acercarme creyendo que podía desaparecer. Al observarlo me maraville, pues el tiempo no había hecho huella alguna en él seguía conservando aquella hermosura fría que tanto recordaba. Además había recobrado el brazo que le faltaba, pero ¿Cómo? Quizás había utilizado a colmillo sagrado.

— ¿De verdad es usted…?-inquirí dando un paso.

—Si.-contestó.

—Pero si no me quiere, por eso me dejo en la aldea tantos años...-musité.

—Te dije eso para que dejaras de insistir, pero siempre pensé en volver a verte en protegerte de cualquier peligro.-explicó.

— ¡Nunca lo hizo! Año tras año yo estuve esperándolo no a los regalos.-reclamé.

—Debía esperar…-insistió.

—Pero no alejándome. ¿Qué peligro? Yo siempre me cuide sola y nunca me sentí encajar entre los humanos desde los ocho años...-recordé.

— ¿Alguien se ha atrevido a tratarte mal en este tiempo?-quiso saber.

—No todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero aun así siento que mi lugar no es aquí…-deje la frase en el aire.

— ¿Deseas volver a estar a mi lado?-preguntó buscando en mi rostro cualquier rastro de duda.

— Desde que me trajo de vuelta a este mundo y me permitió acompañarle, sabía que a pesar de ser humana mi destino está ligado a usted siempre tuve más miedo de los hombres que de los youkais.-admití con sinceridad.

Ante esas palabras vi como su cara se volvía aún más frio que a como recordaba, antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Acaso un humano intento cortejarte.-expresó más que preguntar.

—Si…-respondí en un susurró.

—Regresaras conmigo, ahora mismo.-decretó.

—Gracias, amo Sesshomaru.- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzó el camino de vuelta a la aldea mientras le seguía en silencio a _"Mi señor" _ aunque solo le llamaba así en mi cabeza. Jamás me atrevería a llamarle así en voz alta, pues aunque regresaría junto a él no debía hacerme muchas ilusiones después de todo, solo soy una frágil e insignificante humana.

Cuando llegamos de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, en especial sobre mí. Pero al momento de ver la cara de mi antiguo protector los jóvenes apartaban la mirada, y por supuesto se mantenían lejos.

Me di cuenta de que su aura era de posesividad absoluta para conmigo, cosa que en vez de atemorizarme me hacía sentir halagada. Además yo también pude notar como algunas aldeanas le miraban, y se ponían a cuchichear entre ellas; cosa que inevitablemente me hace sentir celosa, pues sé muy bien que el amo tenía un atractivo envidiable e irresistible para cualquier mujer.

En un momento de valentía me pegue a su cuerpo colocando una de las manos a la altura de su pecho, pues así solo fuese su protegida él era mío mucho más que de ninguna otra humana o youkai. Además casi todas las jóvenes me envidiaban no solo por tener una dote más rica que la de una pueblerina común, sino porque no había chico que no hubiera querido pretenderme.

—He venido a llevarme a Rin.-informó.

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas? —indagó Kagome.

—Completamente.-respondí.

Ante esta respuesta vi como Kaede-Sama me miro con dulzura y asintió. Al entrar en la cabaña en la que había vivido hasta entonces, recogí todas mis cosas y después me despedí de todos agradeciéndoles sus cuidados y atenciones prometiéndoles volver a visitarlos, o cuando requirieran ayuda. Después corrí hasta Ah Uh acariciándoles las barbillas extrañaba mucho andar en su lomo, ellos se dejaron mimar por mí, note así que también me habían extrañado ya que siempre los cuide, en nuestros largos viajes.

—Esos animales...-susurró Jaken.

Ellos solo bufaron mientras dejaban que acomodara mis pertenencias para partir.

—Yo también lo extrañe mucho señor Jaken.- dije volviendo a subir en el lomo del viejo dragón, quedando de lado a como acostumbraba por la delicadeza de mi kimono.

Vi como ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y un asentimiento, antes de que partiéramos. El camino fue largo pero justo cuando atardecía llegamos a un enorme castillo el cual era digno de cualquier príncipe o rey, una clara e ideal muestra del poder que poseía como Lord del Oeste que es.

Al descender de inmediato sin poder evitarlo me sentí intimidada porque nunca antes había estado rodeada por más youkais, que el señor Sesshomaru el señor Jaken o Ah Uh. Todos los sirvientes estaban dispuestos en orden en la entrada, inclinados y dándonos la bienvenida. Sin duda era un gran líder y respetado por todos, no había forma de ver cuando acababan sus sirvientes.

Avance en silencio mientras veía de solsayo como un fuerte mozo se llevaba a mi dragón favorito a la parte trasera del castillo.

—No temas Rin. Todos son educados y amables. Si fueran de otra forma ten en cuenta que no estarían en mi servicio.-expresó con una pizca de severidad.

Fue entonces cuando vi como un par de criadas que andaban por los pasillos, me sonrieron antes de detenerse frente a nosotros.

—Bienvenida Señorita.-dijeron inclinándose hacia mí, y luego miraron a Sesshomaru. —Bienvenido señor.-Hicieron otra reverencia.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza. —Gracias.

— ¡Jaken!-Llamó de manera autoritaria.

Casi al instante vi como aparecía ante él ese viejo sapo dispuesto a obedecer lo que le ordenara.

—Encárgate de todo para que se prepare un gran festín.-ordenó.

—Si amo ¿Desea algo en especial?-quiso saber.

En ese momento se giró a verme como esperando que yo decidiera sobre ello.

—Lo que sea para mi está bien, si me lo permite puedo hacerme cargo yo del banquete Kagome me enseño mucho de cocina.-sonreí.

Negó levemente. —Necesito hablarte de algo importante.-mencionó. —Así que antes del banquete permíteme que te acompañe a los que serán tus aposentos.

— ¿Y yo amo?-inquirió Jaken a la espera.

—Avisa en la cocina que no quiero interrupciones, y si alguien que no sea la criada que dispuse para el servicio de Rin se atreve a acercarse a su recamara será severamente castigado.-indicó

—Entendido.-exclamó.

—Sígueme.-pidió.

—Si amo.- dije antes de volver a seguirlo.

El camino por los largos pasillos fue silencioso pero no me incómodo sabía que así era él. Estaba tan pérdida en ese pensamiento que no me di cuenta de cuando se detuvo, por lo que terminé chocando con su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?-Lo escuché preguntarme.

—S-Si lo siento...-me excusé apenada.

—No tienes que disculparte.-aseguró.

Después de esas palabras abrió la puerta de madera que había delante de nosotros revelando una habitación de lo más hermosa. Las paredes eran de un suave color crema con figuras de bellas orquídeas pintadas a mano, el piso era de fina madera caoba cubierto en algunos tramos, además contaba con un lujoso baño. En el centro de la recamara había un enorme futon con varias colchas de seda que tenían delicados bordados de jazmines, y sabanas a juego. Una chimenea de ladrillo rojizo se alzaba en una de las esquinas, la cual se encontraba encendida gracias a los numerosos leños que ardían en su interior llenando de calor la habitación.

Noté además que todas mis pertenencias y los innumerables obsequios que acumule a lo largo de los años, estaban terminando de ser acomodados por una de las sirvientas que en cuanto me vio dejo sus labores.

—Mi nombre es Yukina, y estoy a su servicio exclusivo señorita.-explicó con respeto.

Era una youkai mayor de piel un tanto tostada, ojos lilas y cabellos castaños. Vestía un traje tradicional nada ostentoso en colores blanco y azul marino.

—Puedes retirarte, Yukina.-hablo Sesshomaru.

—Como ordené señor.-respondió antes de retirarse.

Cuando estuvimos solos se sentó en una de las orillas del futon para después indicarme que me sentara a su lado lo cual hice sin dudarlo, permaneció así un buen rato en silencio absoluto lo cual me hizo llegar a cuestionarme ¿Se habrá arrepentido de traerme de vuelta?

—Esta habitación será la tuya hasta que llegue el momento.- dijo rompiendo el silencio que imperaba.

Entonces me tendió una bolsa de seda azul. —Es para ti ábrela.

Así lo hice y en su interior descubrí una fina cadena de oro de la cual justo al final colgaba un gran diamante en forma de media luna. La cual sabía perfectamente que era el símbolo de su raza, y esa clase de presentes en su clan solo se hacían a una mujer específicamente significaba que… ¿Deseaba que fuese su compañera? Parpadeé un par de veces ¿Seria real? No pude hacer más que mirarlo fijamente perdiéndome un instante en esos ojos cuyo misterio y frialdad te atrapaban desde el primer instante, lo quisieras o no.

—Esto significa…-hable despacio sin poder llegar a terminar la frase.

Él solo asintió sin romper la conexión entre nuestras miradas.

—Acepto, acepto amo.- dije con emoción.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo de la barbilla uniendo sus labios con los míos, en un roce suave e inclusive gentil. Volviéndose apasionado y exigente delineándome los labios con la punta de su lengua, haciendo que entreabriera la boca consiguiendo más acceso; haciendo que nuestras lenguas se exhibieran de manera sensual.

Cuando tuvimos que separarnos por la necesidad de respirar, me acaricio los labios con una de sus garras gesto que correspondí besando levemente la punta de la misma. Y después coloco aquella joya alrededor de mi cuello.

—Ya no me llames de ese modo.- dijo. —Di mi nombre.

—Sesshomaru…-lo llamé en voz alta.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Lady Irasue estuvo frecuentando el castillo, creo que para tratar de conocernos más aun cuando era incluso más reservada que su hijo. Pero al final termino por aceptarme e incluso me confeso que ella me revivió por segunda vez, para evitarle un sufrimiento a Sesshomaru.

—Aprenderás a ser una buena esposa.-aseguró.

—Gracias Lady Irasue.-agradecí.

Cuando faltaban solo tres días para nuestra boda me entrego una botella con un extraño líquido el cual me explico que era un elixir de la juventud eterna.

—Es para que no perezcas y abandones a mi hijo.- dijo.

El día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho llego. El mismo en el que me uniría al ser que amaba desde niña. Apenas amaneció Yukina junto con otras sirvientas me prepararon un baño caliente, con esencias de jazmines, lilas, rosas y violetas.

Me vistieron con una ligera yukata de seda marfil como ropa interior, colocándome encima un bello kimono de novia blanco con jazmines bordados y el obi de color perla lo cual hacia que se ajustara perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Llevando el cabello suelto completamente lacio como era mí costumbre.

Él se veía más guapo de lo que era su costumbre portaba un haori negro que hacia resaltar tanto su cabello de plata como su mirar de oro el cual se fundió con el mío. La ceremonia transcurrió en total calma bebí sake tres veces cuando se me indico y con las manos unidas pronunciamos nuestros votos, quedando así unidos de la forma humana.

La noche llego vestida de estrellas brillantes y siendo coronada por una media luna la que bañaba todo con una delicada estela de su luz blanquecina. Y ahora me encontraba en los aposentos de mi esposo, llevando solamente esa pequeña penda de color marfil.

—Lamento la tardanza.-escuché de pronto a mis espaldas.

—Está bien…- dije girándome a verlo.

—No te sientas nerviosa.-pidió.

—Es que yo… no sé nada al respecto de esto y…-hable sin poder terminar.

Justo en ese instante unió nuestras bocas en un beso tierno y suave, que no me trasmitía otra cosa más que tranquilidad; que fue tornándose más profundo y demandante fundiendo nuestras lenguas en un baile sensual. Sentí como deslizo sus manos a mi cintura alzándome de manera nupcial sin romper el beso, así que lleve las manos a su cuello enterrando los dedos en unos cuantos cabellos para atraerlo más hacia mí, me recostó en la cama dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

Despego su boca de la mía deslizándola a la abertura entre el cuello y el hombro, dejando un rastro de besos suaves y húmedos en la piel expuesta lo cual me arrancaba suspiros.

—Hueles delicioso…-susurró.

—Sesshomaru…-murmuré.

Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad haciéndome estremecer, antes de volver a capturar mis labios en un beso más apasionado y sublime que el anterior. Enviando una ola de intenso calor por todo el cuerpo especialmente en los muslos que con cada roce ardían más.

Una de sus manos aflojo un poco el nudo de la yukata que se cernía sobre mi cuerpo lo suficiente para dejar expuesto el pecho izquierdo el cual ya se encontraba lleno y rosado por la excitación que me embargaba exigiendo su atención, su boca capturo el endurecido pezón lamiéndolo de manera circular mientras su otra mano atendía el otro pecho masajeándolo de manera suave haciendo descender la prenda hasta mis caderas arrancándome suspiros y gemidos.

—Sess- Sesshomaru…-gemí.

Deslice las manos hasta el nudo de su traje deshaciéndolo con impaciencia al igual que el Gi descubriendo por fin su piel, deleitándome al sentir su textura bajo mis dedos era suave y cálida. Esa acción de mi parte me hizo ganarme un gruñido ronco y un jadeo de su boca.

—Me gusta mucho tu tacto… en mi piel…-jadeo deseoso.

Él mismo término por deshacerse de su ropa dejándome admirar completamente ese musculoso pecho totalmente marcado, con el que había soñado desde mis primeros años de adolecente. Su lengua trazo un camino húmedo pasando por la clavícula llegando al lóbulo derecho mordisqueándolo levemente depositando al final un beso húmedo en el centro del cuello.

—Eres tan hermosa y adictiva, como no imaginas…-ronroneó.

Lo bese con deseo y ternura acariciándole la espalda escuchándolo suspirar y gruñir eso significaba que le gustaba mis caricias, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Sus garras me acariciaron las piernas con delicadeza cuidado y lentitud haciendo que sintiera un placer infinito.

—Necesito… de ti…-jadeé.

Finalmente abrió por completo la prenda que me cubría lanzándola a alguna parte de la habitación, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él. Lo cual me hizo sonrojar por dos razones vergüenza y ansiedad, por sentir aún más.

Por fin pude apreciar toda su belleza en totalidad. Su rostro poseía rasgos perfectos tallados por los mismos ángeles. Los contornos afilados proporcionándole elegancia, labios tentadores carnosos y suaves; esas líneas liliáceas que adornaban sus mejillas además de la luna creciente de su frente, rasgos únicos de su raza. Pero en especial esos ojos de sol que a pesar de su frialdad en el fondo tenían una gran calidez, que sin darme cuenta cautivaron mi corazón.

No concebía como los humanos podían considerarlo un monstruo peligroso, si en realidad era el ser más hermoso de la tierra y era _Mi Marido_.

Con cada roce de nuestra piel desnuda el calor que burbujeaba en mi vientre bajo aumentaba. Además de sentir una creciente humedad entre los muslos.

—Rin…-gruño.

—Por favor…-supliqué.

Sin previo aviso sentí como una de sus garras asaltaba mi interior moviéndola de forma suave y circular, haciendo que jadeara y gimiera de manera entrecortada por el placer tan cómodo y dulce que me proporcionaba.

—Sess…-gimoteé.

—Estas húmeda…- dijo con voz ronca.

Lo siguiente que vi me hizo sonrojar al máximo, Sesshomaru estaba lamiendo gustosamente la garra que había estado en mi intimidad como si probara el más exquisito manjar.

—Sesshomaru…-exclamé avergonzada.

—Shhhh…-murmuró. —No te avergüences…

—Bésame… por favor…-pedí agitada.

Sin dudarlo complació lo que deseaba cubriendo mi boca con la suya, en un beso cálido y apasionado. Como un acto reflejo lo abrace para atraerlo hacia mí acción que hizo que su dura erección rozara mis labios bajos aun através de la tela de la única prenda que le quedaba.

—Ya no podre contenerme Rin…-gimió.

—No lo hagas…-jadeé contra su boca.

Dejo de besarme un momento para deshacerse de su hakama permitiéndome admirar su enorme miembro, el que a los ojos de cualquier mujer le hubiera causado terror. Pero ese no era mi caso los ojos me brillaban de pura excitación y deseo.

—Va a dolerte un poco…-mencionó.

—Lo se.-musité.

Fundiendo una vez más nuestras bocas de forma ardiente sentí como entraba poco a poco en mi intimidad, topándose con el tesoro que guarde solo para él durante tantos años desgarrándolo; lo cual provoco que sintiera un dolor punzante además de ardor hasta el punto de hacer escapar de mis ojos unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Rin… estas…-no lo deje terminar.

—Estoy bien…-jadeé con algo de dolor.

Poco a poco mis paredes internas terminaron por acostumbrarse recibiéndolo enteramente pero el dolor aún continuaba, por lo que enterré las uñas en su espalda escuchándolo gemir de placer.

—Sess… ¡Ah!-gemí alto.

—Quiero que disfrutes…-murmuró contra mi cuello.

—A- Aun… me duele un poco…-dije de forma entrecortada.

Comenzó a besar y lamer con especial dedicación y atención el área del cuello haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, además de arquearme hacia él exponiéndolo completamente. Fue ahí cuando sentí su mordida de una forma fuerte pero que en lugar de provocarme dolor, me hizo sentir un placer más grande que el que llego después del dolor que me había causado su intromisión en un principio. Ni siquiera me percate del hilillo de sangre que broto ya que se encargó de limpiarlo con su lengua. Casi en seguida esa marca que me mostraba como su mujer según las leyes de los youkais tomo la forma de una media luna, igual a la suya,

—Rin… ¡Ah!-gruño de placer.

—No te detengas… ¡Ah! Por favor Sesshomaru…-implore extasiada.

En ese preciso instante aquel calor que quemaba mi vientre bajo exploto, llevándome a una espiral de placer delirante y ardiente como nunca antes sentí. Ambos nos entregamos completamente a la desenfrenada tormenta de pasión, que nos envolvió a los dos, consiguiendo que llegáramos juntos al clímax. Mientras su cálida esencia y su semilla impregnaba completamente.

Ambos estábamos agitados y una capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos, quedándonos en silencio sin que se escuchara otro sonido en esa habitación más que el de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y el corazón latiéndonos de forma rítmica poco a poco.

—Rin…-llamó.

— ¿Mmmm?-dije mientras acariciaba su cabellera con ternura.

—Te amo.-confesó mirándome con una dulzura infinita.

—Te amo Sesshomaru…-expresé de igual forma.

—No sabes como deseaba hacerte mía…-hablo acariciándome los labios.

No le permití salir de mí y de esa forma volvió a besarme con dulzura, pasión, lujuria pero más que nada amor, un amor tan grande que nadie más que yo sabía que el lord del oeste podía profesarle a una mujer, por toda una eternidad… Para después entregarnos a los brazos de Morfeo en un sueño profundo…

_**Un año después…**_

Cuando realmente estas enamorada el tiempo deja de existir, cosa que resulto verdad. Pues aun cuando apenas ha pasado un año desde que me case con Sesshomaru al fin puedo decir que soy completamente feliz.

Como jamás soñé serlo en toda mi vida hasta que lo conocí. Pues aun cuando nací siendo humana, jamás sentí que perteneciera allí especialmente al quedar huérfana. Aquel hermoso youkai de fría belleza me dio el regalo más valioso del mundo me enseñó a amar dejándome entrar a su solitario corazón; y el segundo aún más importante gracias a él me convertí en madre.

— ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-preguntó entrando a nuestra habitación.

—Muy bien querido. Se han quedado profundamente dormidos.-respondí teniéndolos en mis brazos.

Hace apenas una semana que nacieron mis mellizos. Un bello niño que era una copia exacta de su padre, tez clara mismos ojos dorados y cabellos plateados además de las características marcas de su linaje, pero de carácter apacible y tierno. Así es Ryu.

Después esta mi pequeña niña Yoshimi de piel blanca, cabellera azabache, ojos dorados con la misma media luna en su frente heredada de su padre. Además de su carácter fuerte y orgullosa pero en el fondo esconde un corazón amoroso, por supuesto sobre sus cabezas estaban esas orejas al ser hanyous.

Aun así tanto su padre como yo los amábamos por el simple hecho de que ambos son frutos de nuestro amor.

Ahora entendía muy bien la principal razón por la que me había dejado en la aldea, no era porque no me quisiera aun cuando así me lo hizo creer. Lo hizo para que estuviera en un entorno seguro, hasta que terminara de crecer y poder volver a él; pero la verdad es que yo había tomado mi decisión de la manera más sencilla que hay sin escuchar críticas u opiniones externas más que la _**Elección del Corazón**_…

_**FIN**_


End file.
